


Double Hoseok..

by evilkitty23



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chubby Reader, College Student Reader, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Kpop smut, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, chubby gurl love, dancer Shin Hoseok, finally getting my works from tumblr on here, fluffy goddess, friggin wonho and his muscles, having some naughty fun in the dance studio, lottsssss of yummy smut, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkitty23/pseuds/evilkitty23
Summary: When you are best friends with the likes of J-hope and Wonho, it's gonna be a little hard to study while they're practicing a couple feet away from you.. And then one of them notices that you're not studying hard enough!





	Double Hoseok..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I'm posting on here from my tumblr page, Voluptuous-love-4-kpop and I really hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> Keep in mind, all of my smutty Kpop works will be (insert Kpop idol here) x Chubby Reader because there isn't enough of that out there and thicc girls need love too! <3

Gahhhhh, okay! College is hard enough as it is without not being able to relax enough to actually study. You've went to the Library, outside in the park and even tried in your own dorm room and you still couldn't focus. Your two friends, Jung Hoseok and Lee Hoseok, knew that listening to music worked back with you so, you got a text from the group chat y'all had from them saying that they were going to be practicing at the dance studio if you wanted to take a break and come watch. Thinking it would be best to rest a bit, you agreed while gathering your stuff to get into your car to head over there.

 

It's funny how your two best friends have the same first name and really the first few months of the friendship, they kept getting confused just as much as you would so, you created nicknames to save your sanity. Jung Hoseok was Jhope or Hobi while Lee Hoseok was Wonho. And their nicknames for you were Jagi and Princess, those are the reason why your girlfriends say that they have the hots for you because of the cutesy pet names. Of course, you deny them having feelings for you since you couldn't even imagine guys like them, being remotely interested in a girl like you.

 

You are a pretty girl, however, after having some failed relationships where the guy leaves you for a thinner girl? It tends to leave one hell of a scar that slowly heals.

 

Anyway! You got to the studio, making your way into since they knew you were coming, you just followed the music until you found them dancing. Both of them in their sweaty glory, looking like they were glowing in a way. Jhope, wearing a baggy white shirt and dark grey sweatpants, his reddish brown hair bouncing as he moved, you were getting hypnotized by his moves when Wonho noticed you and span around with a bright smile and dark eyes that were hidden by his silver and blue hair.

 

"Jagi, you made it! Ha-ha-ha, is that a little drool?" The buff as fuck Wonho teased, brushing his index finger against the left corner of your month as if you were. Narrowing your eyes as you smiled, you just nipped at his finger causing him to jerk it back. The look of fake fear in his eyes as Hobi laughed was so hilarious that you couldn't help but, join in the laughter.

 

"Princess Snakeu, I see today. How's graphic design going?" Jhope asked, knowing that it had its moments of easiness and then being hard as all hell.

 

Giving him a slightly exhausted look, you smiled sheepishly.

 

"If I can actually focus on my work, it would be better. So, you two keep dancing while I do my homework. Normally listening to music does help me, it should work or I blame you two if I fail." With that being said, your E/C eyes glared at the two sweaty men in front of you who both looked at you as if you had offended them.

 

"We would never cause you to fail, Y/N. How could you say that? UGH, my heart!" Jhope, ever being the dramatic one, clenched his chest while leaning on Wonho for support, who was fake sniffling in the process. You loved these two goofballs as you rolled your eyes, hearing them laugh after a minute.

 

Making your way to the corner to lay out your books and laptop, in this spot you were along the back wall so you were facing the mirror, you heard the music start up again so that meant that they went back to their dance practice. The song they were dancing to was The 7th Sense by NCT 127 and you forgot how much it sounded like baby making music until you made the mistake of looking up halfway through the song into the mirror. The view from behind was just as good as the view you were getting of their reflection.

 

_'When did they start being able to do that?!'_ You mentally screamed at yourself, completely forgetting about your homework and just simply watched them with your chin sitting in your hand. You were pretty much hypnotized by them, taking more notice of them.

 

Wonho had taken off his black tank, showing off his whole upper body that was coated in sweat as he was still moving his hips so sensually. Jhope was still wearing his shirt but, still his movements have you enthralled.

 

Pretty soon without even realizing it, you were squirming in your chair trying to ease the warm ache that was starting between your thick thighs as your heart fluttered more in your chest. You were so into what they were doing and how you were feeling that you failed to see Wonho smirking at you while he was getting Jhope's attention, gesturing to you. Hobi looked and saw that you were starting to not-so-subtle squirm as you were biting your pouty lips. Your chubby face was so cute being as pink as it was right now, your eyes looked slightly glazed over keeping your eyes on the mirror. Totally oblivious to the fact that they had stopped dance and were making their way over to the corner by you.

 

“Is our little Princess getting distracted? Now, Hobi, do you think it’s right for her to get distracted after saying that she would blame us if she failed?” Wonho asked knowing very well what he was getting at and hearing him speak brought you out of your trance. You blinked a few times and then looked up at the both of them, looking down at you with smirks.

 

“Umm..” You couldn’t say anything as you were in a daze and utterly confused about what was going on but, judging from how they were looking at you, you only had one guess. You were caught checking them out while dancing.

 

“You said you would blame us if you failed, right? How about we give you something blame us for and it’ll your fault, Y/N.” Jhope warned with a naughty look in his eyes as he took hold of your hand to pull you up, just wrap his arms around you and kiss you.

 

During the kiss, you felt his hands travel up and down your back only to stop and rest on your lovely and plump ass to caress and grope causing muffled moans to escape you. Other than his hands, you felt another pair of hands on your body. This time, the hands were stroking your sides while you felt warm, soft lips on your neck with some little love bites every moment or so.

 

Wonho was behind you, couldn't control himself anymore. The feel of your skin under his touch and how you would shudder from the brush of his lips, you were driving him insane. Especially once that curvy ass of yours moved back against him. You heard a growl by your ear before being ripped away from Jhope and brought down to the floor with Shin Hoseok getting on top of you.

 

“You are such a little minx, you know that..” He whispered to you as he unzipped your hoodie to reveal just a crop top. Pushing the hoodie off your shoulders, he then brought himself down lower to where he was kissing your tummy. You did have some stretch marks that you were shy about so, you were trying to nudge his head away when Hobi took hold of your wrists and held them back.

 

“Princess, let us do this. You are one of the most beautiful women we have seen. You deserve this. We both love you.” Hobi told you as you blushed, you couldn’t believe it. What your girlfriends said was true, they did like you.. Hell, not even that. They loved you.

 

“For how long, guys?” You asked in a breathy voice, Wonho was still worshipping your skin while pulled down your pants to reveal your thick thighs and voluptuous goddess like hips and started kissing there.

 

“We’ve been in love with you since we met you, Y/N.” Wonho groaned out from between your thighs, you could feel his warm breath hitting your core, he was so close. Hobi’s hands stroked up your arms as he took his turn to kiss your neck while his hands went and took hold of the collar of your crop top and started to rip it off.

 

“Please let us worship you, we’ve been waiting for this moment.” The blue silver haired Hoseok said, hooking his fingers around the waistband of your panties, pulling them down to reveal your aching and wet pussy. He looked up at you with those dark eyes of his and smirked before diving in, giving you little kitten licks and sucking on your clit.

 

Your back was against Hobi’s chest while your head was on his shoulder, you were moaning and starting to squirm under both his touch and Wonho’s tongue. The red haired Hoseok smiled as he moved back, bringing you back to lay you down, in the meanwhile he had taken off your bra. By the moment your back touched the floor, his hands and mouth were on your breasts. Licking, sucking and biting your nipples with your right hand in his hair while your left had made its way to Wonho’s hair.

 

“Ahhhh, W-wonhoooooo!” You felt that knot in the lower part of your stomach tighten, your back started to arch off the ground. Hips beginning to buck, trying to get more of his tongue until he growled and brought up his arm to put across your hips to hold you down as he continued to eat you out like he was a starving man.

 

Your pleasure filled moans and screams filled the dance studio mixing with his groans and growls as the taste of your juices dripped into his mouth. Hobi was knelt beside you now, one hand caressing your side while his other hand was stroking his length through his pants. In your hazy mind, you looked over and saw him touching himself even seeing a tiny wet spot on the dark gray by where his tip was.

 

Licking your lips, you brought a hand over to him to grip onto his pants and pull him closer to your head before yanking down his pants. Naughty boy did not have any underwear on as his hard cock almost hit your cheek with the tiniest drip of precum on him.

 

“Y-y/n, you don’t ha..” Hobi lost his train of thought as you took him into your mouth, starting off slow before taking him in deeper. You were starting to suck him, moaning as Wonho seemed to be finger you to keep you a little mess while he got himself ready to get inside you.

 

Not to say that they were prepared for this to happen but, he had two condoms in his pocket. Taking one out and opening it, he put it on just before getting himself ready between your fluffy thighs.

 

Feeling something poking at your entrance, you looked over at Wonho while keeping your mouth of Hobi and gave him a smile and a wink. You wanted him to fuck you. Seeing them brought on the biggest smile on his face as he pushed his thick cock inside you, bringing a moan out of you as well as Hobi, from feeling the vibrations in your mouth.

 

Your blue silver haired Hoseok stayed still for a good minute when he entered you, you felt so tight and warm around you. He almost couldn’t take it, it was magical.

 

“Ho-hobi, you’re going to love this. She feels amazing.. Our little Princess feels so good.” Wonho groaned with a almost goofy smile on his lips, starting to slowly move in and out before quickening the pace.

 

You were on cloud nine at this point. Dick inside you, dick in your mouth and two men that loved you. What could you ask for? Double Hoseok could make any girl smile but, you were glad that they were only for you.


End file.
